


The words the happy say

by middlemarch



Category: Mercy Street (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Cards, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Humor, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: Certain traditions had to be upheld.





	

“Do we have to write one of those letters?”

“No, not unless you want to.”

“No, I can’t stand them, they’re nauseating. I might throw up in my mouth a little if I have to read one, let alone write one.”

“Tell me how you really feel.”

{Pause accompanied with eye-roll, deep breath, once more unto the breach…} 

“Do you want to weigh in on the picture or should I just choose?”

“Is there a correct answer to that?”

{Sigh} “I can just choose.”

“I like this one…no, keep scrolling, um, that one. That one looks the most natural.”

“My hair is a mess.”

“No, it’s just a little tousled… you look beautiful, you look like you, in a funny Christmas sweater.”

“You could have vetoed the sweaters, I told you that.”

“Come on, I love the sweaters, I love that you put tinsel in Plum’s collar, I love the whole thing. You’re a genius, a beautiful, funny, perfect genius.”

“I look like a red blimp. With snowflakes and tinsel and your mother is going to talk about this card bethind my back for the next thirty years.”

{Sniff which is unexpectedly about 2/3 as much more actual tearfulness than wry disdain} 

“Okay, I’m making an executive decision. You’re done. Benched. I’m going to make you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and pour you an enormous glass of milk and you’re going to try to finish that Jonathan Strange show.”

“I fell asleep the first two episodes.”

“Well, maybe that’s what you need. I’m finishing the cards. I’ll get the pre-printed address labels and everything. An embosser-thingy. You’re done. Done-zo. No arguments.”

“I can’t decide why I’m not more annoyed by you bossing me around. I think it’s because of the sandwich. No jelly though, I want the bitter orange marmalade. And I want pickles. And kimchi.”

“On the sandwich?”

“The pickles on the side. The kimchi on the sandwich. And get the cards done in matte finish. The glossy looks very cheap.”

“Yes, Mary. Now go sit on the couch and put your feet up.”

“Jed.”

“Please go sit on the couch and put your feet up, madam. I gotta say, that’s an impressive side-eye you’ve got there. If they’re both girls, I’m so screwed.”

“Jed!”

“It’s the truth. Do you want me to customize the greeting?”

“Just say Happy Holidays and… you can put in the due date.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Really.”

“Anne is going to choke when she sees that, isn’t she? Since you got the fellowship too and first author on the paper. You’re a sly thing, aren’t you, Dr. Phinney?”

“Weren’t you going to make me a sandwich?”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my screenplay-esque contribution for the prompt "Christmas cards." The title is from Emily Dickinson.


End file.
